


Winter Morning

by Zero1606



Series: Short Stuff [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cold Weather, Friendship, M/M, Roommates, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1606/pseuds/Zero1606
Summary: Sora just wants to sleep, Roxas has other ideas.





	Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Had a long bus ride and this it what came to my mind.

It was a cold Saturday morning. Another wave of snow had hit their area last night but, for once, Sora didn’t care about it. He was on vacation next week and he didn’t plan to move his car an inch during that time.

The brunet teen had been awake since around six, the time he usually had to get up, but he refused to leave the warmth of his bed for the cold of his room. He had forgotten to close the window last night and was now faced with the problem of a freezing room.

But that is a problem for future him, right now he is content being right here.

Just as he turned onto his back, someone opened his chamber door. He could hear the person sucking in air at the cold air filling this place, then the door closed again.

Did he leave?

Quick footstep answered his unspoaken question and only moments later, something icy climbed into bed besides him.

Without opening his eyes, Sora flung an arm around the freezing invader and pulled him closer. The sigh he let out was worth the discomfort.

“What happened to sleeping in today Roxas?” He gently ran his hand over the naked back of the other, hoping his hot hands would ease his shivering. Why he only wears shorts to bed still is a mystery to him.

“Bed was cold.” He snuggled deeper into the brown-haired one. “You are warm.”

Sora hummed and his housemate do what he wants to. The blonde had moved south because he wanted to get away from the cold. Apparently, he didn’t inform himself enough and was now stuck wearing Sora’s winter clothes and dreading every second outside of their small house. He was lucky that he hadn’t moved in with Riku, like he originally planned or he would long have been kicked out for trying to leach on the body heat of the silver haired one.

Knowing what time the other had to stand up to make it to his job, Sora set his alarm and then wrapped both arms around Roxas. He gently turned so that they were facing the window and then buried his face in the mop of blonde hair.

“Don’t think I forgot whose turn it is to clear the sidewalk Rox.”

“Meany.” Came the sleepy reply from within the cocoon.

He had the feeling that he would have to take care of that.


End file.
